Through Evil There's Love
by bowser-jr-the-awesome
Summary: When Bowser kidnaps Peach and takes her to the middle of the universe she discovers a new part of herself, but will she be rescued of left?


INTRO

Through Evil There's Love (chapter 1) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Nintendo's characters names, maps or other qualities that belong to Nintendo. This story contains characters/names that do not belong to Nintendo.

Author's note: This is like the beginning of SUPER MARIO GALAXY 2, through the story and then end of the story. Plus it includes the koopalings. Hope you like in and please so review it does give me the feeling to carry on a story :-)

IN THE BEGINNINGS  
The First Chapter

"A..a..are you sure this will work father" Ludwig said, feeling a bit afraid of the damage there father would do. They haven't kidnapped Peach in over 6 months now; they were too busy planning this out. Plus if it works, they get the universe to rule with there future mama.  
"Certain" Bowser wasn't a man of many words, he liked to keep himself to himself, but on the inside he was very understanding and had true feelings towards his children, he just doesn't know how to express them. But of course the all knew there father loved them and they loved him.  
"Jr.! Your needed at 'World 1 K.O.O.P.A landing bay'" Bowser called out to his son, the Koopa space station name was encrypted, even Bowser Jr. Did not know what it stranded for.  
"Why does he get to go and not us!" Wendy called, frustrated; which was quite normal because she is always frustrated at someone, something of another.  
"Yeah!" Her siblings said in unison, then all laughed.  
"Because he is heir to the thrown, he needs some experience with big battles" Bowser replied. Inside he felt very excited inside, but again he still managed to keep a straight face. Maybe this is what made him scary; more threatening; more evil.  
"Alright you guys get to you places, ima gonna raid" but this time, he couldn't help himself but smile, and this made the koopalings smile.  
"Ok guys you know the drill, while dads gone I'm I'm in charge" Ludwig said to his sibling, they got used to this now. They all ran round Iggys new KCW (koopa camera watcher)  
"This is gonna be the best show I've watched in months!" Lemmy shouted.

"Mario? Don't you think it's a bit odd Bowser has not kidnapped me for months now?" Peach said nervously, for all she knew, someone could be watching her, listening to her, noting her very move.  
"Thats-a good thing is it not-a?" Mario replied not really knowing what was going on.  
"It's a great thing...but...what if he does kidnap me today?"  
"Then I'll rescue you-a, what do you-a think-a?" Mario said sarcastically, he hasn't joked around in sometime now, maybe because he wanted to cheer Peach up.  
Suddenly, loud thuds were coming from out side, then, screaming villagers.  
"Yep, today's the day" she whispered to herself, but she wasn't to down, she had something special to look forward to, her 'son'.  
Mario quickly ran outside to find an oversized enemy, taking his maiden. He laughed evil and showed princess peach in his hand.  
"I'm taking her to the middle of the universe to rule with me! We've been planning this for months, we have huge space stations, enemies and all that shit, just for you" he said coldly. Bowser then jumped Back into the air.

"Ready for some fun?" Bowser said evilly to Peach. She wasn't bothered one bit and replied  
"Yeah, whatever".  
As they came closer to K.O.O.P.A Peach began to relise Mario can't beat this, she'll have to stay up here forever. Bowser entered the gravity of K.O.O.P.A then fell to the floor and crushed Peach. She got up with blood dripping from her knee, she couldn't so nothing about it. Koopas don't have bandages, plasters or anything like that, they lick there wounds to heal them. She was walked towards a door which lead to a small room with a bed, chest of draws, and a drink of cool lemonade. She was stunned by such kindness and thought Bowser had tried to put into this.  
"This is your room, hope you like your stay...with us forever" Bowser chuckled, and so did Peach. Bowser too, was now shocked.  
Bowser left the room and closed the door so peach could get settled in. She sat on her bed looking round at all the other little add-ons Bowser has put for her. Then she day dreamed for a little while and before she new it, Bowser had prepared a feast. A small Koopa was found knocking on her door, and said:  
"You have been invited to the royal Koopa feast, if you wish to join us in this event please follow me. She couldn't say no could she?

"Dad when will mama peach be here. I wanna eat something." Bowser and company was sat at the table waiting surprisingly patiently for the last guest. As peach walked in she noticed there was one last seat next to Jr. for her. Bowser knew she would not be comfortable sitting next to Bowser but didn't mind it next to Jr.

After about 2 hours of eating they all were getting tired and dizzy.  
"I say it's time to get you to bed Jr. Don't ya think" Bowser said to Jr. in playful way. Jr. Got up and dragged himself to his bed as Peach and Bowser followed.  
"Nigh Jr." Bowser said as he hugged him tightly. Peach walked up to him as he smiled, and kissed him in the head, "sweet dreams" peach said softly, as she walked out and turned the light off Bowser said "see you in the morning, feel free to stay up longer and watch the T.V or read" and yawned.

End Note

How was that? Man it was long chapter and time spent on it. Most chapters are going to be long. This is going to be a long story to be honest, and I mean very long. Don't forget:

R n R


End file.
